Lady Night
by mothholder
Summary: Pepper's grandma's last will was to have Pepper take her powers, now pepper is a super hero crime kicking fighter. She also works for Tony as an PA in the second chapter. Yet forces will come, and exam Pepper, seeing if she really is the "Heaven's gate". Tony/Iron Man still has to figure out who Midnight Pepper is. Pepperony!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is a story to pepperoni fans, and this is when Tony is 18, and Pepper is 18 too. Oh and I made Pepper have long red hair, like the pepper from the Iron Man movie 1**

"My dear girl, I'm dying" Grandma Potts told Pepper

"Grandma, if there's one last thing you want me to do, tell me, and I shall do it for you" Pepper offered

"When I die, eat this feather," Grandma Potts handed Pepper a small prism feather "And recite the words that I say "I Lady Night, take this feather and will use it for justice, and good."

Pepper wanted to question her grandmother, but she didn't and nodded.

"I love you Pepper, make me proud with that feather, but never ever fall in the wrong hands, for it will be the end of the world" Grandmother Potts reminded Pepper

"I will, and I love you too Grandma." Pepper said with tears, as her grandmother took her last breath with a smile and her soul left the world.

Pepper immeadietly grabbed the feather and swallowed it. It had a burning sensation.

"I Lady Night, take this feather and use it for justice, and good." Pepper repeated. She felt the feather cool down in her throat and she felt better.

Pepper was in a pool of tears in her grandmother's funeral. Tony and Rhodey were on her side and trying to comfort her.

"Sometimes you've got to move on" Tony continued "I had to do this when my parents were gone"

"You're right Tony" Pepper choked on those words, but knew it was the right thing to say

"Do you want to come to my house?" Tony asked

Pepper nodded, and Tony grinned

Pepper arrived at tony's house with tony's arms around her.

"Want something to drink?" Tony Asked Pepper

"Sure" Pepper said with a smile

"JARVIS, would you pour us two red wine?" Tony asked the machine

"Yes sir" JARVIS replied

Two glass cups came up with red wine and they drank. There was a shooting pain in Pepper's back.

"Are you okay pepper?" Tony asked in a worried voice

"Just let me go to a bathroom for a sec please." Pepper asked

"Sure" tony said with a worried face

Pepper went in the bathroom and pulled off her shirt. She look to see little tiny wings on her back. She kept this a secret, so that Tony wouldn't think she was a freak.

"Pepper you okay?" Tony asked

"yeah, just back pain" Pepper covered

"That's good to know, not in a like painful good to know, but like a you know. You get what I mean right?" Pepepr chuckled

"Yes I do."

Pepper and Tony laughed and watched TV. Finally Toiny turned his head, to see Pepper sleeping. He gingerly picked her up and layed her on his bed. He layed next to her, and fell asleep.


	2. time to kick butt

**hey guys, here's another chapter of lady night, any suggestions for the next story is welcomed, and please review. Also, would you like it better if I wrote it in Pepper's view?**

Pepper woke up with her head on Tony's chest. Tony was in a deep snore, as pepper snuck out of bed. She smiled when she saw Tony grunt and mumbling some like "Love yah Peps"

"You infuriate Nick Fury!" Pepper screamed to Nick Fury "You load me up with all this crap and you still treat me like I'm trash! I quit!"  
"Well here was your last pay check" Nick said as calm as he could, and handed Pepper her $1000 dollar paycheck. sure it was a lot. Not a lot to be treated like trash, pepper always said

Later in Pepper's apartment.  
"Tony, I'm so embarrassed and ashamed of what I did yesterday. Now I can't pay my bills, and I have to move out of my apartment" Pepper sobbed through her blackberry  
"Peps, if it helps, you can work at my place. You can become my personal assistant. PA for short, and you can live in my house" Tony offered  
"Really? That would be so kind of you Tony! Thank you!" Pepper squealed "When does it start?"  
"How about the day after tomorrow? And you can get to pack up your stuff and move in" Tony suggested  
"That's perfect" Pepper sighed in relief

Pepper was packing up, when she found the box that her grandmother gave to her.

_flashback_  
_"My child, don't open this till your ready" Grandmother Potts smiled into her 15 year old grandaughter_  
_"Yes I will remember" Pepper smiled_

Maybe now was the time. Pepper opened the box, and found a note lying in it.  
_Dear Pepper,_

_you are ready to begin your training, as you've noticed, you've got mini wings on your back right? Don't worry, It's not freaky. As you might want to know, I passs this gift to you, for I was hawk-girl _**(Yes I know that hawk-girl is a DC hero, but for now, please just try to ignore it A/N)**_ The legendary hero, use this journal to guide you to fight justice. Never fall to the darkside, if you do, your world will die_

Pepper read the hand book, some beauty tricks like : How to change the color of your hair, try to use a spell that can make you change into your clothes without even touching them, changing your wing color, and stuff like that. The important things were like: Weapons; how to choose yours, Fly; use the skills, Combat; Use it against your enemies.

In one day, one night Pepper memorized all these. A year ago, she just begged to become a super hero, now was her chance.  
At the bottom of the box, was a suite, or costume as you call it. Pepper pulled it out, it was a black skin tight leather catsuit **(AN: here's the link to see what her costume looks like: **** . /images/view;_ylt=A0PDoTD7H_ 80CJzbkF;_ylu=?back=http%3A%2F% . %2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dcatsuit%26phrase%3D1%26fr%3Dw3i%26fr2%3Dpiv-web%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D41&w=1024&h=768&imgurl= .com%2Ffiles%2FSusan_Wayland_Catsuit_Wallpaper_ &rurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fdownload%2F472103%2FSusan_Wayland_Catsuit_Wallpaper%2F&size=140.8+KB&name=Wayland+Catsuit+Wallpaper+-+Download+The+Free+Susan+Wayland+Catsuit+...&p=catsuit&oid=&fr2=piv-web&fr=w3i&tt=Wayland%2BCatsuit%2BWallpaper%2B-%2BDownload%2BThe%2BFree%2BSusan%2BWayland%2BCatsuit%2B...&b=31∋=77&no=41&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=12hu3f456&sigb=1344tu4br&sigi=128tt3u1o&.crumb=P1dvmZJvU1W)**  
Now Pepper saw a small mask, it was a mask that looked like a mustace and with two white eyes lines that let her see clearly.  
"saz-ka!" Pepper recited the spell the clothes went on her, and a utility belt that she made for herself with small things she might need.  
"Man, these high heels kill me, but I guess I'm flying" Pepper moaned. Her choice of weapon was a two minature devil pitch forks, that were strapped on the side of her yellow belt.  
Pepper was ready for her first night of crime, she flew over the city, with her bright blood wings. She even dyed her hair black. She spotted a local robbery and flew straight in the action.

"Hey boys" She flirted with them and then WHAM! there's one down.  
"wanna play?" she punched the other one  
the last one she stabbed on the arm with her pitchfork.  
"W-Who are you?" The one with the worst injury asked  
"I'm Midnight" Pepper told him. Pepper liked the name Midnight instead of Lady Night.  
Pepper P.O.V.  
Oh my god! That was so fun. Anyway, I flew away just in time, before Iron Man landed, even with his face plate on, I knew Tony was astonished at the little time it took me to stop a robbery.  
"Wait! Who are you?" He asked  
I started to fly, I didn't want to interact with Tony on my first day. With my big mouth, anything can happen or come out of my mouth.  
Great Tony was following me, I used every last strength to fly the fastest that I've ever flew; in such a first time. But even my fastest flying couldn't mastch to Tony's persistence.  
He tackled me straight into a building. bam.  
"I just want to talk okay?" Tony urged kindly  
Maybe I shouldn't have, but I wanted to make him know that I did know who he was. he helped me up.  
"Sure Tony Stark, my name's Midnight." I said it very calmly  
"W-What? I'm not Tony Stark! You must've got me mixed in with someone else" tony was a bad lier  
"You're a really bad lier Tony" I pressed  
"Fine, who are you?" He asked, thinking a secret for a secret  
"None of your business, sorry, for my own protection. Your secret's safe with me" I said rahterly and hinted rude. "gotta go, 'Iron Man'" I giggled as I summer saulted away. When I reached the edge of the I looked back and did an air kiss. I'm getting the bad girl down.


End file.
